


Not Just the Tequila Talking

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wakes up with Kono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just the Tequila Talking

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt _Any, any + any, I can't tell if I'm still on the hangover from last night, or if I'm experiencing the one from tomorrow, because it was so powerful that it actually traveled back through time..._

When I wake up, I curse the sunshine streaming through the windows, not for the first time since coming to live in Hawaii.  It's February, for crying out loud, there should be dark skies and cloudy cold, a scenario which by the way would fit perfectly with how I'm feeling. My stomach is churning, my head pounding and my mouth feels like it's padded with cotton wool. I recognise the feeling, remind myself that I'm way too old for this, because right now I can't tell if I'm still on the hangover from last night, or if I'm experiencing the one from tomorrow, because it was so powerful that it actually traveled back through time.

Standing up takes some effort, though not as much as staying upright without indulging in a major redecorating incident and I stumble to the kitchen, pour myself a pint of water and down it in minutes, taking two Advil while I'm at it. I refill my glass, grabbing a second and filling it too.  With two more Advil and all the courage I can muster in hand, I head back to the bedroom. 

When I get there, Kono's sitting up in bed, sheet pulled around her body, hair sticking up in a thousand adorable ways. She's chewing her thumbnail nervously but she smiles when I hand her the Advil. "How did you know?" she murmurs and I shrug. 

"Took a shot," is all I say, sitting back down beside her. After a moment of silence I add, "In more ways than one, I might add... tequila is evil."

She chuckles, stops suddenly with a wince. She downs the tablets, sips her water and when she looks at me, says my name, she sounds and looks not just nervous, but afraid. "Last night..." she begins, and I cut her off. 

Which is not gentlemanly of me, I admit, but as memories of last night come back to me, I'm kinda starting to realise that I wasn't so gentlemanly then either, so why stop a good thing?

And it is a good thing, which is exactly what she's worrying about right now. I don't need to be a mind reader to know she's afraid we've made a mistake; I recall a few drunken utterances last night that make me think she's wanted this as long as I have. Which I have, even if I didn't exactly articulate that last night. 

Put it this way - I've done a lot of stuff through alcohol that I regret. This is not one of them. 

"The amount of alcohol was a mistake," I tell her and she looks down, swallows hard. "But this... us..." I reach out, take her hand in mine. "I don't think that was. I think we've been heading here a long time...and we finally got our timing right."

Kono's smile is bright like sunshine, but the kind that doesn't hurt and all I can do is smile back. "Yeah," she says. "That." 

Grinning some more, I pull her close, lay us both down and pull the covers over us. The sun may be shining outside, but having finally gotten our timing right, I intend to enjoy this. 


End file.
